cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucky T
Trentus Miozzi (born on December 20, 1994)is a CAW professional wrestler, better know by his ring name Lucky T. He currently wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment), RBA, ASW (Action Star Wrestling), New-NXT, and LCW. He is also the former clan leader of RXT. Lucky T is one half of the tag team "The Lucky Bones" with partner T-Bone. Lucky T's first championship won in HWE was the HWE Unified tag team champions. Lucky T is more like an anti-hero. Current Leagues 'RWE' 'Summer Renegades' Lucky T didn't join in time for the RWE Raw roster. However he got an offer to stay with RWE, he joined the Summer Renegades roster in the summer of 2009. He won the RWE Summer World Championship. Saddly he didn't make it into the Summer Renegades PPV on Youtbe. 'Return to RWE' After leaving the company to work with clans instead, LuckyT said that he will return to RWE for RWE's biggest season RWE'12. However T said that he will be their for a short time cause he dosent want to be their or around the company for a long time due to the disagreement that happen with him and the company before leaving 'Summer Renegades 2012' After leaving the company, T got a call from his United T brother Big T saying that they signed him and the others of the UT to RWE Summer Renegades. After thinking about it for awhile, T decided to return to RWE. The United T is supposed to be the RWE's version of Evolution. RWE has officially closed their doors forever. 'New-NXT' Lucky T's first match in the league was taking part in a six man battle royale to crown the first Underground champion in the league. Lucky T looked to be the favorite to win after his partner was elimiated, however he was knocked out the ring by Christian. After the battle royale, Lucky T and T-bone argued over why they didnt help one another in the match, leading to the two having a match the next week. The match did little to help, as it ended with a double count out which lead to a fight that was broken up by refs. RBA On RBA episode one, Lucky T debuted by hearing in on the Corre's conversation in the locker room. He stated he wanted a match for the tag titles. The Corre came out on episode 2 saying him and his mystery tag partner whouldnt win. Lucky T came down to attack the corre with his partner who turned out to be his HWE tag partner T-Bone. 'ASW' Lucky T joined ASW after recommendation by his friend Big T . He and his tag partner T Bone debuted on ASW Flash episode 1 in a tag match vs Lan Sullivan and Cory Gryme. They won their first match in the league. After being brought to the Great Impact brand, Lucky T fought in a elimination chamber match to crown the first ASW World Heavyweight Champion. Lucky T did very well, making it to the final 2 fighting against his friend T-Bone, but T-Bone outdid him Lucky T lost. After the match, Lucky T congratulated his friend on his title win. On the following episode of Great Impact, Lucky T teamed with T-Bone and Miz against HHH, John Cena, and Orton. Lucky T's team lost after Orton pinned T-Bone after a RKO. At the Survivor Champions ppv, Lucky T failed to win the Legends title from John Morrison. Later that night, T came to the aid of T bone in his match. After T bone retained, Lucky T hit him with the title and gave him a celtic cross. On the first show of the 2012 season, Lucky T competed in a 6 man battle royal to name the #1 contender to the World title. He did not win however. 'HWE' 2011 Season Lucky T joined HWE after trying out for HWE on HWE online over the break between the 2010 season and season 2011. On his first night in HWE he met Big T, TMO, & his soon to be tag partner T-Bone. One night he got a call from The Chairman of HWE saying that he needs to find a tag partner for his HWE Debut. He began teaming with T-Bone and they became good friends. After capturing the HWE online tag titles, The two guys became a tag team. Ian then brought Lucky T to the main roster. Lucky T debuted on the first raw of Raw in the 2011 season and teamed with T Bone to fight the new HWE unified tag champs The Juggalo Army. With this match a rivalry was born and at Homielash The Lucky Bones fought the Juggalo Army. Although Lucky T didn't have a match at Homielash, he held off The Second Coming when he tried interfering in T bone and Sawed off's Hardcore title match. After this The Lucky Bones decided to take the offensive to the JA and challenged them to a tag title match at the next ppv. At the ppv TLFC, The Lucky Bones defeated the Juggalo Army and claimed their first HWE Unified Tag champions. This is first title for Lucky T in HWE. On Raw, Lucky T fought Cedric the Dealer in a Raw Homies Chamber qualifier. Cedric jumped him from behind and after a back and forth match he was pinned by Cedric. At Homies Bragging Rights, the Lucky Bones defended their tag titles against MK and The Grand Disciple. The Lucky Bones gained a advantage after MK snapped and betrayed The GD and left him out to dry. T-Bone nailed a jackhammer and got the pin, retaining the tag titles. On the next Raw Lucky T took part in M's Kombat. His first round match would be against J and Scorpion. In a upset victory, Lucky T would pin the legend J and advance to round 2. With the death of his friend on his mind, T took on his favorite superstar Vegas and another MK Kombatent in round 2 on smackdown. Despite his best effort, Vegas stunnered T and pinned him to advance and eliminate T from the tournament. In the third round, even tho he was eliminated, T made his presence known. Now in a full black suit and facemask, Lucky T had joined the Black Sun Empire and aided the man who took him out in the previous round, Vegas. He attacked MK, the man who killed his tag partner T-Bone, and got the win for Vegas, advancing him to the finals. After Vegas failed to win the final match, Todd interviewed Lucky T to get his thoughts on the match. At Homieslam, Lucky T successfully retained the Unified tag team titles against the returning Outlanders after he chose NXT rookie Juager to be his tag partner. Lucky then entered his first Homies Rumble, where he entered #7th. He did not win however. At Night of Chumpions, T and Juagar attacked ICP, proving to them they could beat them. At Homiemania, Lucky T had convinced M to allow him to compete in the IC title match along with rell and Crazy Bob. Lucky T entered half way through the match and came close to winning but was stopped by Bob. After Bob took both of them down and retained his title, Lucky T awoke to find a steel cage lowering around the ring. Once the cage was in place, T's partner Jaguar came down to the ring as well as the challengers ICP. In the end, ICP over came Jaguar after T climbed out and escaped, making T lose his tag title. Lucky did not have a good Homiemania debut, losing both his match's back to back. 'Homiemania Revenge Tour' Following Homiemania, Lucky T flew into Liberty City with his United T brothers. There he fought Crazy Bob in another match. Following that match, they had another one for Bob's IC title. Luck was not on T's side, as he was thrown back into the ring near the end of the match by Jewel and pinned by Bob. '2013 Season' At the start of the new season, Lucky was seen in Liberty City with his former BSE member Vegas. They had escaped their power suits and were beginning to raise a army. His first match of the season was against his rival, IC champion Crazy Bob, in a steel cage match at Vengeance in a steel cage match for the belt. After a long chase and hard fight, Lucky T finally beat Bob and escaped the cage, finally winning the IC belt. After finally capturing the IC belt, Lucky T was hungry for more. After recovering from the cage match, Lucky T challenged his friend Big T for his World Championship. Lucky T proved to be a formidable opponent for his United T brother, but Big T edged out over him in a close bout. Following this, Lucky T put his IC belt on the line at HWE Antebellum, against Devin Angels, Rocky Blade, and Ajack. T put on a good fight, but became a victim of the numbers game and lost his belt to Devin Angels after he pinned Rocky Blade. Following this, Lucky T took part in Final Kombat, knocking Onikage out in round one. 'Future and FAM tryout(2013-present)' Lucky T has been trying to get back in the clan world in mid-2013, but lost interest after trying to find the right clan. He even tried to make his own clan called RXT to start in November 2013. However, Lucky made an announcement to retire from clans all together. Lucky first made an announcement that he will be retiring from the online community and a farewell tour that would lead into 2015. However, he later announced that the retirement tour has been cancelled and he will continue to wrestler for the online community. Lucky announced that he will be trying out for the clan FAM when tryouts begin. He has even gone back into training for the tryout. If he makes into FAM, he will be the third HWE superstar to get into FAM. Lucky Bones Final Tour (2014-present) When his partner T-Bone got into F.A.M. Lucky T hasn't been as active in the ring as before. On September 3rd, 2014, Lucky T made the announcement that him and his old friend T-Bone will go on a Final Tour together and end the tag team The Lucky Bones. The two have been a team and tag partners since 2010. Lucky said "The choice of making a Final Tour with T-Bone was because of the fact, that he's in F.A.M and I'm not. And he is having an amazing career over there and I'm so proud of him. So, I talked to him about a final tour and he was all for it. We both know that we don't know if I get into FAM. So we're doing this to keep the memory of us and how we both dominated the tag team scene. We didn't want to have both our careers to go far and forget that memory. And that's what the final tour is for. All Good Things Must Come To An End. Rest In Peace Lucky Bones. It's been one hell of a ride with my brother". Special Appearances Blazer's Halloween Havoc Lucky T made an appearances to represent his friends in HWE. He defeated Zack Ryder and won for HWE. Championships and Accomplishments RWE *RWE Summer Renegades World Championship (1 time) HWE *HWE Unified Tag Championship (2 times) - with T-Bone(1), Jaguar(1) *HWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *HWE Online Tag Titles (2 times) - with T-Bone *HWE Youtube/T.V Championship (1 time, current) *HWE Hall of Fame 2013 *Homiemania Record: 0-2 *Slammy Award for HWE Rookie Of The Year *Slammy Award for HWE Tag Team Of The Year w/T-Bone LCW *LCW tag title (2 time) *LCW Hardcore title (2 time) ASW *ASW Hardcore Champion (1 time) CTC *Lightheavywieght Championship (1 time) DSA *Only DSA World Champion *Short Time Co-Leader RXT *Clan Leader Entrence Theme's *Judas by Fozzy 2016- *'Dying Breed by Five Figure Death Punch (Using with The Dying Breed w/T-Bone) 2010-' *'The Calling by All That Remains (The Lucky Bones 2nd Theme) 2011-' *'The Crazy Ones by Stellar Revival (The United T 3rd theme) September 2012-' * Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead (3rd theme) 2010-2014 *King Of The World by Porcelain And The Tramps (RXT Clean Leader Theme) September 2012-2013 *The Memory Remains by Metallica (2nd theme with The United T) June 2012- September 2012 *The Catalyst by Linkin Park (Lucky Bones 1st theme) January 2011- December 2011 *Iridescent by Linkin Park (Used after the death of T-Bone in HWE) June 2011-October 2011 *Young by Hollywood Undead(1st Theme) 2008-2009 *Hero by Skillet(2nd Theme) 2009-2010 *Black and White by Bleeding In Stereo (Used while with Death Row w/T-Bone) 2011-2012 *Written In My Face by Flatfoot 56(1st Heel Theme/3rd Theme) 2010-2012 *Been To Hell by Hollywood Undead (1st theme with The United T) 2011-2012 * Hear Me Now(Jonathan Davis from KoRn remix(2nd Heel Theme) 2012-2013 * Motherfucker of the Year by Motley Crue (2014-2016) Allies and Foes Allies *T-Bone *Big T *TMO *Vegas *Devin Angels Foes *Crazy Bob / Jewel *ARCH ENEMIES* *MK *M *The Red Skull *Juager *Sawed Off *Kroenen *The Second Coming *ICP *The Grand Disciple *Cedric The Dealer *Rell(The Outlanders) *Tornado(The Outlanders) Tag Teams and Factions *Dying Breed: A tag team formed during the HWE 2010 off-season on HWE Online. In one of the first matches for HWE Online Lucky T and T-Bone joined forces and defeated TNT to become the first HWE Online Tag Team Champions. At first they were just called LuckyT & T-Bone, but then LuckyT decided to have their entrance theme be Dying Breed by Five Figure Death Punch, Then T-Bone said "Thats are name partner". This Tag Team still goes on and competes on the PlayStation Network. This was the first Tag Team Name that T-Bone and LuckyT had before The Lucky Bones *The Lucky Bones: A team formed at the beginning of the 2011 season of HWE between T-Bo ne and Lucky T. The team has had good success, gaining the HWE unified tag titles. *The United T: A faction formed between Big T, Lucky T, T-Bone and TMO in HWE. All men have T in their name and like Hollywood Undead. *30-30/150x - team between TMO and Lucky T in the twilight days of HWE *Death Row: Team originally formed by MK & T-Bone, Then LuckyT joined a year later with them as they returned. Then Lucky T & T-Bone kick out MK for personal reasons. Now its just LuckyT & T-Bone. The after a while Death Row returned as letting MK come back and saying that were on the Death Row Reunion tour. Death Row released a statement saying that when WWE'12 comes out, they will be going on The Christmas In Hollywood Tour from December 1-26. The team usually goes on tours on PSN. Lucky T left Death Row in early 2012 *The Juggalo Warriors: A tag team formed in the summer of 2012 with juggalo brother Kore Nicknames *The Celtic Warrior *The Green Ranger *The Irish Curse *The Ireland Nightmare *HWE's Rookie Of The Year (slef proclimed) *HWE's 1st ever Irish-Born Superstar/Champion (slef proclimed) *Lucky (United T nickname) *The Lucky Juggalo Category:CAW Category:ASW Category:HWE Category:Template Category:CTC Category:New-NXT